The First Crafting
Today was the night, the day the Mobs would take down the Warrior, who was this Warrior you ask? Well this warrior was a mighty foe and was always on the run from the mobs, He could dodge and could take some arrows to the chest, he was a super soldier, and some called him a spartan, yet he lacked the armor to be one, he still acted like one. Luxe Dues Faye was his name, or for short. L.D Faye. Faye has loads of armor on and was the type to kill in blood and scream at the sky that he was immortal, He wore a bandanna around his face and carried iron swords despite the low strength, players feared they would end up not waking up the next time they saw him, many acted nice and some tried to poison him, and he did get poisoned once, and in fact, he is still suffering from it. A Black Robed priest named The Scroll master had mixed up a concoction of wither effects and poison and put it in a bowl of mushroom stew serving it to Faye. Faye has escaped his fate that day, and 20 weeks later, Faye still is suffering, though it looks as If he’s fine and going through the motion, he would get weaker every day, and usually he would be able to fight 13 mobs at once, but now he could only fight 4, a regular player’s limit, and it was just getting started, the Scroll master’s potion was strong and was killing Faye, Faye crafted a torch and placed it in a cave on the side and sat down by the wall, smelling the iron melting in a furnace. He sat down and munched on a piece of steak while soothing his injuries from the 4 skeleton’s who tried to massacre him in the night’s skies. Faye had to sleep, and he hadn’t in half a month, well almost half. Faye did not know, that Phantoms who smell insomnia and feed on the flesh and blood of those who stay awake for more than half a month, Faye was 2 days away from the Phantoms making their mark, Faye had once seen Phantoms kill someone before, but he had forgotten. Faye took another bite of the steak and grabbed his shield and iron sword and began walking out of the cave. As he walked out, 5 skeletons peeked out of the corner and nodded at each other aiming their bows, they looked at each other and rattled their bone heads in synchronicity, and in an instant, more skeleton began crawling from the hole on the side of the cave, over 20 skeletons stood in line under the small breathable shades of trees. Faye had begun chopping down the dark oak trees using a wooden ax. A shot was fired, and Faye was hit, Faye moaned as the arrow pierced threw his flesh. The skeletons saw that he was weak, and in sync ‘they all fired their arrows, ambushing Faye, Faye tried to block off as many using his shield, but the skeletons kept coming, from each side they fired and fired, and Faye was hit more than once until he dropped his shield and decided to let fate catch up with him. “Never seen a beast turn into such a weakling,” a Skeleton said to another. Faye began bleeding out, and he got more nauseous, he opened it once more to see an Axe land on his head, and he was dead. The skeletons cheered, “Come to think of it, what’s so special about him, he’s just another player that has been killed by us” a Tall skeleton said while dragging the body trailing blood. They threw his body in a pool of water instantly coloring the water red. The skeletons grabbed the arrows from there back and walked back into the hole in the cave near Faye’s cave. But this couldn’t be it, could it? Faye was dead this time. Time passed on and on and the water began to dry up revealing a corpse of Faye. The head was being eaten but still visible enough to tell it was Faye. A wandering trader passed through and noticed Faye. He had been Faye’s great companion for 2 years, the trader sighed “No, No, FAYE! not you, who did this!” The trader grabbed Faye’s head and dragged the corpse, the skeleton body barely attacked dangled on from the head. “Alright Mo, I need you to keep calm”, He threw the corpse on the Llama and they dragged on from the Forest Faye died in and to a Cabin in the middle of the desert, where the Trader would return to put his goods at. He sat Faye down and looked through his short cabin of books, “How to build a small Hut by Robinson, Steve’s only world by Notch, Guide to bringing a corpse to perdition and back – Revised edition. Little did others know, this wasn’t Faye’s first time dying, and it wouldn’t be his last, if it weren’t for the trader, Faye would be dead. Now threw the years, many traders healed Faye and he was worshipped by others in towns as they praised and called him a god, some challenged him to duels and eventually lost, others secretly plotted and usually won, but Faye would keep coming back. Fast forward to now, this was the 20th generation Wanderer, and this time, the spell would go wrong. Faye wasn’t hostile towards everyone, only to people he didn’t like, and he had a mean side to him, but really, he was just trying to be strong. The spell works in a few ways. The right way (which has been used) will bring Faye’s flesh back together stronger than before, giving enhanced abilities each time. The bad way will cause the body to break itself down and construct itself creating an image of a soulless emotionless being. If this were to happen, the person would gain abyss like wings and contain white glowing eyes much like the legend of Herobrine. The wanderer spent the rest of the night healing Faye, and the spell worked correctly. Or, did it? Faye awoke the next day greeting his friend wanderer and being on his way again. Faye was stronger now. Faye walked right out of the hut in the desert and stared at the bright sun which beat him down for hours as he walked in the Sahara, he came across a group of tents’ and decided to fall down and let the heat take him down and pass out hoping that someone would save him from the heat. And in fact, they did save him. From the heat…… Tied up and strangling, he felt a bucket of water being dumped on him as a group of masked raiders stared at Faye knocking their wooden shovels against there hands. They whacked Faye and tried to make him scream, but Faye took it as a Real Player, and the wooden sword broke on Faye’s face. One of them grabbed a diamond sword and tried to aim at Faye’s leg, but Faye tripped him and used the little hand room he had to cut the rest of the rope off. Once free, they all screamed and tried to scramble, Faye used a bow that he had in his inventory and shot one of the raiders in an instant kill shot. And he used the remains of the wooden shovel shards and stuck it up a Raider's chin and then jumped up and slammed his head against a wooden bench, smashing the raiders' brains everywhere. Faye felt bad for doing this, but his other side told him that he had to take them out or they would come back and do the something. One of the raider’s wearing a green bandanna giddied up on a horse and took off like the wind, there was a little marking on the bandanna that said H.J Omni. The arrows Faye fired missed, and that Raider got away, but the rest of the raider’s where killed, hanged, burned, and broken by Faye. And that was just some victims he killed in his newest rebirth and there would be more to come. Faye looked around for any marks on him, but he didn’t find a single mark that would show he was touched, In fact. Faye felt more powerful after killing those raider’s and it drove him to look for some animals. Now there was a farm near the east of the campsite where the raider’s where slaughtered, the farm was ruled by a person who believed only in the Prophecy of the great Battle, where Notch will return years later to fight a ruthless demon called Herobrine, and the farmer was taking many potions to stay alive to see this fight, he lived for 200 years, despite telling people he was only 60 years old, he was a long-time veteran and fought in the great mob war, but he died later on those years, and left the field empty of resources. But today that farm was a place where people would gather to do secret build battles that required tactical detonation… and That was Faye’s next destination. END of Prologue Category:The Dead Writer